The possible age-related differences in function and structure of human and murine lymphohemopoietic cells are being investigated. An in vitro culture system tests cellular function in response to the stimulatory action of T- and B-cell mitogens. Controlled rate cooling will be used to assess the differential susceptibility of cellular biomembrane systems to freezing damage and their ability to recover function after thawing.